


Wanderer

by raynoremmas



Series: KiruKura Roommates AU [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alcohol, Blowjobs, Depression??, M/M, Weed, cgl (nsfw and sfw), con non con, dubcon??, ill add more when i think of more, theyre both adults in this fic, theyre both mentally ill as hell, this shit gonna be real kinky im not sorry, trauma is hinted at in like almost every chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:07:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26641159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raynoremmas/pseuds/raynoremmas
Summary: Modern AU where Kurapika and Killua live together and have been for a few years. Then they end up fucking and eventually start a relationship. This is a collection of scenes because I don't have the patience to write in chronological order. But every part in the series is part of this AU.
Relationships: Kurapika/Killua Zoldyck, Machi/Shizuku (Hunter X Hunter)
Series: KiruKura Roommates AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938175
Comments: 7
Kudos: 27





	Wanderer

**Author's Note:**

> I spent SO long on this AU, I think I might just lose my mind. I'm excited to post more to this series when I have the time! I have a lot of concepts and ideas to put into this AU. And I have a lot already written, haha.   
> A bit of background info for this scene:  
> \- They've been living together for a few years.   
> \- They haven't started dating but they have been fucking for awhile.  
> TW for cgl kink, depression symptoms, trauma mentioned/implied, self harm implied, uhh I think that's it.  
> Thank you for reading!

“Can I come in?” A familiar, soft voice resounded from the other side of Killua’s bedroom door. He’d hoped his roommate would leave when he didn’t answer the knock, but it didn’t seem like that was happening any time soon. “I’m coming in,” Kurapika said before entering his bedroom uninvited, something he normally wouldn’t do. 

After shutting the door behind him, he turned to face his roommate’s back. His hair was matted like an unfortunate lost kitten’s fur. If he had ears they wouldn’t have even twitched at Kurapika’s entry, he guessed. Silently, he’d asked himself how long the younger boy had been wearing the same clothes. It had to have been days by now, thinking back on how he’d barely touched any food he brought to him. His room was still clean, but his bed was practically a pile of blankets with only his head sticking out to breathe in the air from his window that had been open about every time he’d come in. 

The blond was terrible in situations like this. He didn’t really know how to provide emotional support, much less for something as serious as what Killua was dealing with. “Aren’t you cold with the window open all the time? It’s December now, you know,” He said in an attempt to get the smaller boy to argue with him.

“No,” He said, unmoving. His sapphire eyes reflected the grey winter sky he had been staring at while he was awake. He didn’t know what time it was, but he didn’t really care. He didn’t even know how long he’d been awake.

Kurapika sighed, putting his hand on his hip. He had no idea how to help the situation, and it wasn’t like he knew what to say either. He stood there in silence for a few moments, thinking rather hard about what he could do to help. Food wasn’t an option, and neither was offering to go anywhere it seemed. No matter what he tried, he couldn’t get the other boy to leave his bed and especially not his room. 

However, he wasn’t going to give up that easily. Under normal circumstances, Killua would get up after a day and pretend to be fine and go on about his life until things bothered him less, but this was different. Kurapika hadn’t seen his friend quite this depressed in a while. He wasn’t sure how to ask what was wrong, nor was he certain that he should. Normally, Killua would jump at the chance to rant about something that had made him irritated. This appeared to be different, though. 

“Hey,” he started, unsure where he was going to go with his sentence. He just wanted to hear the other boy’s voice at that point to make sure he was coherent. 

“What?” he asked, slightly irritated that his roommate wasn’t leaving him alone like he’d been respectfully doing before. 

“Are you going to tell me what’s wrong, or are you going to stay in bed again today?” He asked, hoping that it would be the former and not the latter, but Killua never made anything easy.

Biting back an annoyed sigh, the silver-haired boy shrugged without turning around, “What does it matter?”

“It doesn’t,” Kurapika said flatly, before turning to leave.

Killua let out a sigh of relief when he heard his bedroom door close and closed his eyes. Of course, he’d never want to go back to his parents’ house, but he did consider it momentarily when he was faced with how suffocated he felt with his roommate in his room uninvited. When he’d do this at home, his parents would just leave him alone until he was ready to come out. Things were easier that way, but Kurapika couldn’t resist checking in on him at least five times a day. It irritated him to no end. He just wanted to be left alone until he was done ‘throwing a fit’ as they’d say. It had always worked in the past, so why wouldn’t it work now?

Before he could think about it any longer, Killua’s bedroom door swung open and he jumped underneath his blanket cocoon he had woven himself into. He turned to confront his roommate, but was interrupted before he could even speak. 

“Sit up,” he said firmly. Something told him that his friend wasn’t asking. Killua hesitantly sat up in his bed, and brushed his messy bangs out of his eyes in confusion.

The blond had never been thrilled about being forced to take a self-defense class for his job, except for in this moment. He marched over to the other boy’s bed and picked him up, throwing him over his shoulder like a sack of flour. He was glad Killua was as light as he thought he was, because he wasn’t sure if he could have lifted him otherwise. 

“Oi, what the fuck are you doing? Put me down, idiot!” The blond smiled to himself, thinking that this was the most normal he’d sounded in days. 

“Nope. You’re gonna take a shower. You smell like death,” He said, carrying the younger boy out of his room. 

“Huh?! Like you smell any better! You smell like booze constantly; put me down already!” He squirmed over his shoulder, but Kurapika tightened his grip around his thighs.

“Nope, you’re taking a shower,” he said flatly as he reached his hand for the bathroom door. He swung it open and put Killua down and looked down at him. “We’re not leaving the bathroom until you do,” He leaned his back against the bathroom door in defiance and pulled out his phone as if they were grabbing coffee before they met up with their friends, scrolling through his unanswered messages. 

“Ughhh,” he groaned. “Can’t I take one later?”

“Why not now? You’re already here,” he stated simply, refusing to look up at him. “Are you embarrassed to get undressed in front of me?” He quipped, which earned him a balled up shirt smacked into his face. 

“Of course not, you idiot. I got it, alright? I’ll take a shower, so quit being annoying,” he sighed, bending over to turn the familiar silver knobs to the angle he usually set them at. He took off the rest of his clothes and stepped into the shower, going through the same motions as he did every day behind the sheer gray shower curtain. After he finished rinsing the shampoo out of his hair, he asked, “Aren’t you going to leave?”

“I said we weren’t going to leave until you showered, didn’t I?” He responded, zooming in on a picture of a possum he saw on his feed. His roommate was kinda like a rodent, he thought, before closing out of the image to continue scrolling. Ill-mannered, yet somehow charmingly mysterious. He craved attention, but he wouldn't admit that. The older boy had a hard time seeing him as a child because of his sharp tongue, but it didn't deny the fact that he sure acted like one at times. 

“Fine,” he groaned. “But if I catch you looking at me, you’re dead.” It wasn’t like he cared to begin with, but he didn't want Kurapika to stick his nose any farther in his business than he had already. He wasn't going to come clean about his self-inflicted pain if it was the last thing he did. Lathering soap into his hands, he'd wondered if Kurapika thought he was being stupidly childish for allowing his past to consume him. 

"In your weird fantasies I would, but in reality I'm looking at a possum on my phone and thinking of you," he snickered.

"Whatever," he muttered.  _ As if you don't have weirder fantasies than I do,  _ he thought, sticking his tongue out in his head. He was getting tired of arguing with the other boy, but it'd be a lie if he said he wasn't grateful that his roommate forced him to take a shower. 

Once he'd turned the shower knobs again, the water stopped and he shook his hair like a dog before stepping out in the towel he'd wrapped around his waist. He reached for the clothes that were folded neatly on the counter and started throwing them on. He quickly ruffled his hair with the towel before throwing it over the shower rod. "There, I'm clean. Happy now?"

"You'll get sick if you don't dry your hair properly and sit in front of that open window," the blond remarked as he put his phone back into his pocket, glaring at the other boy. 

"C'mon, Kura. I'm tired. I wanna go back to bed. I'll close my window, so-" 

"Let me dry your hair and I'll let you go back to your room," he said, opening the bathroom door and heading to his own door. 

"You'll  _ let  _ me, huh? Gee, thanks Warden. Can I have extra bread for dinner too?" His snarky tone made the older boy laugh. 

"Honestly. You're such a drama queen," he smiled and held his bedroom door open. "The sooner your hair's dry, the sooner you can go back to your room." 

"Yeah, yeah," he sighed, walking into the messy room he was familiar with. The bed was made, which was out of character for his friend, but he didn't think much of it and sat down on the red comforter with his legs crossed. "Where's the blow dryer?" 

"I've got it," he said, bending over and plugging in the cord. He then sat beside Killua and motioned for him to turn around. "If you don't turn around, I can't get the back of your hair."

"Huh? I can do it myself," he said, holding his hand out toward the blond. 

"Let me do it," he said firmly. 

Killua blinked and looked up at him. "What? Why?" 

"Just trust me," he said, flashing a soft smile at the younger boy. 

He turned around, "Alright, but don't do anything weird to my hair." 

"I'm not going to," he scowled, slightly annoyed at how defiant his friend was being. Though, it was hard for him to stay mad at him for long. 

He turned on the blow dryer and waited for the air to turn warm before aiming it for his roommate's hair. His fingers combed through his thick, wet hair. As his hair became damp, he noted that it felt soft after being freshly washed. 

Killua closed his eyes, focusing on the sensation of having his hair petted. He noticed that Kurapika's touches got lighter as his hair became drier. They were gentle now, so gentle that he felt like a mouse being petted by a human. Smaller than normal. He wondered if this was what it was like to have your parent brush your hair as a child. Before he could think about it much longer, the blow dryer shut off and he opened his eyes. 

Kurapika put his hand back on his head and started petting him again. "What are you doing?" Killua asked, laughing lightly. 

"Making sure your hair is dry, obviously. Your hair is really soft when it's clean," he said, running his fingers through it gently. "Have you ever tried pinning it back?" 

"Not to be that bitch, but I definitely don't want to appear any gayer. No offense," he laughed, thinking of how his roommate pinned his back almost daily. 

Kurapika laughed, pulling on a strand of his friend's hair playfully, "It's not gay, some people just have longer hair." His tone softened before speaking again, "My mom really liked it when my hair was longer. She enjoyed playing with it and braiding it with wild flowers from our front yard." His soft smile was beginning to grow as he combed his fingers through his hair again. 

"Yeah?" Killua asked, biting the inside of his cheek. His roommate wasn't one to talk about his family much and Killua knew why, so he was surprised at the sentiment. "That's really nice. I can imagine it with the way you're brushing my hair," he said. 

"Mhm," he said, brushing his bangs out of his eyes. "Whenever I was upset, she would pet my head gently like this, until I stopped crying." 

"What, am I your kid now?" He joked, "I'm not crying, so you don't have to make such a fuss over it."

"No, but you can if you want. It's not like I'm going to tell anyone," he shrugged, continuing to play with his feathery hair.

"I don't need to cry," he laughed bitterly, biting his lip. 

"Alright," he said, trailing his fingers through his hair. They sat in silence momentarily, and he watched as Killua brought his hand to his eye to rub what he assumed to be tears. "For what it's worth, I think you're a really good kid." 

Killua laughed softly, "I'm not a kid anymore, you know." 

"I know that. But no matter how much older you get, I'll still see you as a baby compared to me," he smiled and ruffled his hair. 

"I'm not a baby!" He turned around now that his eyes were dry to argue with him. 

The blond smiled contently, eyes softening at seeing the other boy back to his old self. "You totally are," he laughed. "So let me take care of you," he said softly, brushing his hair behind his ear. "I'm not going to tell anyone, so let me baby you." 

"What do you mean by that..?" Killua blushed, averting his eyes from his roommate's ruby eyes. 

"Why don't you find out?" He smiled, kissing his flushed cheek while petting his head. 

Killua froze in his spot. It wasn't like they hadn't kissed before, but this felt strangely different. The heat was spreading across not only his cheeks, but to the tips of his ears as well. 

"You're such a good boy," he praised him in a whisper as his fingers traced his jaw, feeling his erratic pulse. He smirked, enjoying the fact that he was getting his friend worked up. 

"W-wait," he managed to stutter out as he tried to catch his breath. He didn't understand it, but somehow this was more embarrassing than letting his roommate have his way with him. 

"What?" He asked as he trailed kisses along the curve of Killua's neck, causing him to shiver from the sensation. 

"Isn't this-? I mean-" he tried to find the right words for what he wanted to convey, but his thoughts were becoming a mess. 

"You're shaking, baby boy," he said softly. "Let me warm you up," he smiled as he gently guided the younger boy to rest his head on his pillows. 

The boy with silver hair was slightly scared, but he couldn't resist the sweet, sticky words. It wasn't that he hadn't done this before, but for him to do it with his best friend, someone who had taken him in when he had nowhere to go… Kurapika was his only family at this point. "Is this… really okay?" 

"If you really hate it, I won't. But… it's kinda hard for me to see you as my little brother at this point after everything," he giggled softly. 

"I'd never once compare you to my older brother either," he sighed. "I just meant… won't it be weird to live together after this?" 

Kurapika couldn't help but burst with laughter, "As if this is much worse than everything we've already done?" He asked, taunting the younger boy. 

"This is different!" He argued, pushing the other boy off of him slightly. "It's not the weird roleplay I'm referring to. It's how we got here," he said before taking a breath. "Before we were just hooking up for fun, but this is…" 

"Just because we slept together for the first time while I was intoxicated doesn't mean I don't care about you. You remember how worried I was afterwards…" He trailed off, burying his face into his roommate's warm neck. 

"Well, yeah, but-"

Kurapika sighed, a blush spreading across his face. "Do I have to spell it out, you dumbass?" Taking a deep breath, he spoke in a hushed tone, "I think I've loved you for a long time. I don't know how long, but it just feels right. I don't want to imagine what it would be like if you weren't here... It's stupid to say out loud." 

"Wait… you're serious?" His sapphire eyes widened in disbelief.

"Of course I'm serious! Why would I say something embarrassing like that as a joke?" He became irritated at the heat he felt on his face.

"I dunno! Because you accidentally slept with your best friend and maybe you feel obligated to say something like that," He tried to reason with reality, but it wasn't working. 

"I'm not obligated to continue doing this! I wouldn't have said yes if I truly thought of you as simply a friend afterwards. No offense, but when's the last time I went somewhere just to hook up with someone?" He asked, a little heated that his roommate had suggested he was joking. 

"Okay, okay, sorry…" He paused before speaking again. "You're right, it's just weird. Well, not weird, but- Agh, I care about you too, obviously! I don't know how we got here, but I can't deny that."

"Sometimes I worry you don't, but you wouldn't do as much as you do for me if you didn't. So… Let me take care of you tonight," he swallowed his pride and tried not to let the embarrassment get to him any longer. 

"...Okay," he suddenly became increasingly nervous, more so than when they first started. His anxiety was eating at him, but he wasn't scared anymore. His friend was never one to lie to him, but he did worry about their relationship and what this meant exactly. He was a person who needed clarity, and Kurapika was a person who preferred not to talk about his feelings. 

The older boy sank his teeth into Killua's neck, earning a hiss of satisfaction. "You're really stubborn, you know," he said as if to scold the other boy. "You're always going out of your way for me and refusing to let me help you. You must be tired, huh?" He asked, leaving a kiss behind as he removed himself from his neck. 

Tears started forming at the corners of his blue eyes, and he bit his lip in an attempt to stop them. Kurapika brushed his lips against his soft, damp eyelashes and the boy beneath him could feel his soft smile against his skin. Killua wanted to respond, but he knew if he tried he would choke on his own tears. No one had ever been this soft to him, and while he loved it, it terrified him. They'd been friends for years and knew practically everything about each other. They knew all of each other's weaknesses and for the first time in a long time, the blue-eyed boy felt extremely vulnerable. He  _ was  _ tired. He was never coddled or treated as any less than the adult he was, even as a child. For as long as he could remember, he was given the burden of carrying his family's name. He wasn't expected to fail, yet when he did voluntarily, he felt an indescribable emptiness. If he couldn't do what his parents asked him to do, what was the point of him existing? He was brought into the world for a sole purpose, and he couldn't even complete his duty. With newly-gained freedom, he was clueless. He excelled at school, but had no passion for anything career wise. He felt truly lost, like he had to make up for his mistakes by becoming useful to the man who made it possible for him to live independently. 

It was never considered a favor to the older boy though. If anything, he felt somehow relieved that he could save the boy he felt closest to. Killua was like family to him, and if he didn't intervene when he had the power, he would have never forgiven himself. He may not have been able to save his parents, but if he could save this boy, maybe it would fill the emptiness that was left behind once the murder scene was cleaned up. There was no way he could repeat the past, especially when he now held the power and resources to put an end to the abuse he experienced at home. Though it was a selfish decision, he never regretted it once. Having his best friend stay with him slowly filled the void he thought he would never get back. He couldn't remember the last time he looked into his parents' murder, but it happened less often the more time he spent at home. He finally felt able to relax in his own space rather than spending night after night intoxicatedly sitting at his computer and filing through documents he'd looked over more than a thousand times. For the first time in more than a decade, he felt like he could genuinely display a smile across his tired face. 

He brought his hand to Killua's eyes and softly rubbed the tears away with his thumb as he left a trail of kisses along his cheek. "Everything will be okay, I promise," he spoke softly, yet confidently as his hand wandered underneath the edge of his shirt. His warm hands were a familiar feeling, but something about the care he took in his movements made the boy beneath him crave more. His slender fingers made their way to his chest and he pressed his nipple in between them, causing a soft gasp to escape Killua's mouth. He instinctively brought his hand to his mouth in an attempt to be quiet. "You don't have to be embarrassed," he said softly as he pulled his soft white shirt up. Leaning down, he enveloped the younger boy's nipple into his mouth. 

With his left hand still covering his mouth, he reached his right hand to the back of his blond hair. Tugging softly, he whined as he felt the sensation of the other boy's teeth against his skin. He didn't have to look down to know he'd left several marks behind already, and he didn't have to ask to know that he would leave many more that would be darker than the ones he'd left previously. 

"Does that feel good, baby?" He asked as he slowly pulled the waist of his shorts down. 

The small boy beneath him could barely manage a nod, tightening his grip on Kurapika's hair. The stinging sensation he received only drove him further, and he knew he couldn't hold himself back any longer. Killua's whines became more desperate once he'd started running his fingers along his sticky warmth. He was only rubbing against his hole lightly and his fingers weren't even inside of him yet, but the other boy was attempting to grind his hips against the tip of his fingers in an effort to feel full. 

This made the blond smirk, "You're so desperate tonight, aren't you?" His taunting drove Killua up the wall. He couldn't hold himself back anymore. 

"Mm... Just give it to me already," he whimpered, tugging on his light hair harder. He was growing tired of being teased. 

He giggled softly, "I'll let it go this time, but next time you better ask me nicely." His tone was still soft, but Killua could tell he was serious. 

In an effort to be a brat, he sarcastically whispered, "I'll use my manners next time like a good boy, daddy." However, it immediately backfired and his breath was cut short by his own gasps. It took no time at all for Kurapika to shove two fingers inside of the other boy roughly. Had Killua known it would garner this reaction, he would have done it months ago. The pain he felt quickly turned to pleasure, and his head began to spin from all the thoughts he was having in the moment. 

Meanwhile, Kurapika could only focus on one thing: making the boy beneath him cry. "Ha, isn't a bit too late for that? I'm already inside you because you couldn't resist begging like the little whore you are," he hissed into his ear as he forced his fingers as deep inside of him as he could. 

The smaller boy tried to reply, but every time he was cut off by his own moans. He became embarrassed at the thought of what he must have looked like right now. He tried to collect himself, but all he could think about was how good it felt when he was being pounded into. It was at this point that he lost all concern for appearances and gripped onto Kurapika's shirt roughly, "Daddy, please fuck me, please!" His expression was desperate and it made the other boy's cock twitch with satisfaction.

He quickly used his dry hand to grip the other boy's hair roughly and pulled him close to his chest, "If you really want daddy to fuck you, you'll have to prove it by sucking his cock, baby boy." His tone was like poisoned honey; sticky and sickeningly sweet. Something Killua couldn't disobey, even if he wanted to. 

"I'll do anything you ask me to, daddy," he panted, trying to distract himself from the pain that he felt from his hair being roughly pulled. Once the older boy had loosened his grip, he tried to catch his breath as he unzipped his pants. His train of thought was clouded by his overwhelming lust as he went through the motions without thinking. As he tried his best to steady himself, Kurapika's lithe hands brushed his hair back and held it in place lovingly. 

"That's because you're a good boy," he hissed as he felt the warm, wetness of his small mouth wrap around the head of his cock. It didn't take long for Killua to increase his pace, as he'd done this many more times than he could count. The blond boy could barely contain his own breathy moans as he began to thrust into the younger boy's mouth. The only thing he could focus on was Killua's eagerness to please him. His hair was a tangled mess, but it was still soft from the earlier care he'd received. Tears were streaming down his face, except this time they were out of desperation rather than relief. Kurapika sighed as he took it all in, admiring how determined the other boy was to do what he'd asked of him. The taller boy couldn't restrain himself any longer and he forced his cock deep into Killua's throat, causing his eyes to widen. Though he couldn't breathe, he held out for as long as he had to while the older boy finished and slowly began to pull out. 

Killua hastily swallowed his hot come and gasped for air, choking on his own saliva as well as the cum in the back of his throat. As he tried to catch his breath, he wiped his face with the back of his arm. Once his panting became more even, Kurapika picked him up as he did earlier that night and pressed his small body against the wall of his dimly-lit bedroom. "W-" 

"You wanted this, didn't you?" He toyed with the younger boy who was still trying to catch his breath from moments before. "I'll be gentle," he said sweetly. "But only for a little bit," he added as he pulled Killua's hips closer to his own. Before he could protest, the taller boy positioned him over his cock, which was surprisingly hard for someone who had just finished. He didn't dwell much on it though, and began forcing himself inside of the other boy with one hand while using his other hand to press his small body into the wall. 

Once he felt his hips touch his skin, he sighed, "You're this wet just from sucking me off?" He giggled softly before speaking again, "It went in so easily. You wanted daddy that badly?" He asked, cupping his ass in his newly free hand now that he was all the way inside of the boy under him. 

The other boy tried to form a sentence, but his thoughts were a mess. Every time he tried to speak he was gently reminded that he was being used by the person he'd trusted more than anything. In any other situation he'd be upset, but he couldn't help but get off to the fact that he was being taken advantage of while trying to catch his own breath. "D-daddy…" was all he could manage. His face was flushed and he felt like he would lose what little composure he had left at any moment. 

"What is it, baby?" He asked sweetly, moving the hand that was pressed against his back over top of his hand that lay against the wall. He leaned into the other boy, pushing himself inside of him as deeply as he could. 

A gasp escaped his mouth, before he mumbled, "Fuck me, please… Please." His voice was weak, but filled with the same brainless desperation he exhibited before. 

The blond giggled softly and leaned down to kiss the back of his neck. "Alright. Only because you've been a good boy." As he pulled away, he positioned his hands on the younger boy's hips to steady himself. Then he started pulling his cock out slowly, causing a whine from the younger boy because of the newfound emptiness he felt. He smirked at this before thrusting himself back in roughly. Killua gasped and dug his hands into the wall, trying not to let his head slam against it. The taller boy started pumping into him at a fast, yet steady pace. 

In order to prevent him from hurting his head, Kurapika tangled his fist in the younger boy's hair and began pulling. It would be a lie if he said that was the only reason, though. He knew Killua was a masochist more than anything, as shown by the mewls of pleasure he was letting out. This only made him want to fuck him harder, but he tried his best to restrain himself. He knew the other boy's body was fragile after barely having eaten for the past few days. 

"Haah, I think I'm gonna cum, daddy," Killua stuttered out between his moans and gasps, which only excited the other boy more. 

"Mm, already? I just started," he chuckled after he complained in a playful tone. "Alright, you can cum. But don't expect me to let you off this easy next time, understand?" 

His silver hair fluffed as he nodded in response. He couldn't get many words out, but he felt like his thoughts were racing past him. It wasn't like he was unaware he had a roleplay kink, so why was he getting so turned on right now? Normally, he was able to act along with no problem. But something about the way Kurapika's voice stayed threatening, yet sweet sent shivers down his spine. His words felt like hot rocks- enough to sting, but not enough to damage him. Was it because he was being kind, even though he was being forceful? Or was it something that he didn't want to admit? Was he really in love with his best friend or was he just really turned on?

Before he could think about it much longer, he felt his muscles tense up as his cock began shooting thick ropes of cum onto the wall in front of him. He gasped for air as he felt an intense release of tension and leaned against the wall for support. His roommate slowly pulled out of him, breathing heavily himself. After a few moments, Kurapika cleared his throat.

"Are you alright, Killua?" He asked. His tone was lined with concern, but he was back to his normal, caring self. 

The younger boy nodded. He slowly began to back away from the wall and felt himself stumble backwards. The blond reached out his slender arms to catch him. "Hey, don't hurt yourself," he laughed softly. "Are you okay?"

Killua sighed in agitation, "Yeah, you've done worse." He laughed sarcastically, teasing his friend. 

Kurapika scowled in response, "Yeah, but you've barely moved in a few days. I knew I should have made you eat first." 

"So you had been planning to fuck me from the beginning? That desperate after a few d-" 

He was cut short by the older boy embracing him tightly in his arms. 

"I'm glad you're back to normal. I was thinking I might not be able to do anything this time," His grip around him tightened as he rested his head on his shoulder. He felt the worry leave his chest as he exhaled deeply. 

"You worry too much, you know… I'll be fine," he spoke softly, but confidently. 

"How do you know that?" The blond asked with a slight waver in his tone. 

"Because I have you. I mean, I trust you not to let anything drastic happen to me. You'd kick my ass if I went off and died or something and that'd be a pain, so…" His face became heated again as he trailed off. Searching to change the subject, he said, "Anyways I'm thirsty, so can you let go of me? I'll eat too so chill out, alright? You're as high strung as they come, so the last thing you need is more stress." 

His roommate smiled softly as he released him from his arms. "Yeah," he said while brushing his hair behind his ear. He felt more than relieved once his friend was back to his usual sardonic nature. 

  
As his best friend followed him into the kitchen, Killua took notice of the cute, small smile that Kurapika was unable to wipe off his face. For the first time in his life, he stood across from where Kurapika sat at the bar and wondered if this was what it was like to love someone.  _ How irritating,  _ he thought as he pulled his favorite glass out of the cupboard while trying to ignore how attractive his best friend looked in the golden light shining through their kitchen window. 


End file.
